Silksong Quest Series
The Silksong Quest Series is one of the many new quests in the Eastern Realms, and one of the first crossovers to be implanted in RuneScape. This crossover is with the Anime Higurashi no naku Koro ni, but it seems, it's just only the characters, as the plotline follows RuneScape's, though there is a few of the quests that are similar to the plotline. The Main Protagonist of the Quest series is mainly Mion, but also the other members of the guild, namely Satoko and Keiichi. The Main Antagonist of the series is a possessed Shion and the Mahjarrats Lucien and Bilrach. This is also the first quest where you actually get to fight and kill a Mahjarrat. This quest series also has bits of the New World Quest Series as Steve is in Eastern and Me. The quest series is usually in Mikyo and Port Phatmateys. Differences between Higurashi and RuneScape There are some few parallel differences from the Anime. #Jagex instead, making them kill eachother, had made this much like the Minagoroshi-hen arc (Where they know, and hunt the 2 main villains together) though not ALL of the characters die. #In the second quest, Mion and Satoko attacks the player with extreme fury. It's not known if it's a reference to the Hinamizawa Syndrome, since Jagex didn't put a mention about a Mikyo Syndrome. #There is no Hanyuu or Rika not acting extremely abnormal, though there is a purple haired ghost with horns that looks exactly like Hanyuu. This has been confirmed that it'' is actually Hanyuu, but they are planning to do something with her. #It appears that Mion and Satoko are more tougher than their counterparts, and take on unusual combat states (Mion using swords, Satoko using Bows and Arrows) . #Shion appears to be "uncureable" as she is under control of the Mahjarrat Lucien. It's possible that the Staff of Armadyl infused with the Stone of Jas created some sort of "Crazy Shot" to make Shion agressive to anyone who isn't Zamorakian. #There is no blood or gore anywhere on RuneScape. #This is also controlled 'Ryukishi07''', Assistant Writer, main writer and creator of Higurashi. He is now known as Mod Ryukishi, though the quest has been developed by Mod Valencia, Mod Berus, Mod MMG, Mod Steward, Mod Gondor and many other moderators. #There are no cicadas chirping around the area. This has been fixed by Mod Ryukishi, and now you will hear cicadas around the forest, and in Mikyo. #Everyone from the series is now wearing a weapon. Mion is wearing a Saradomin Godsword, Keiichi is wearing his sword which can be obtained at the end of Final Destination, Rena was wearing an Ancient Staff with a huge unknown Cleaver on her back, Satoko is wearing a Tai Chi bow and Rune Arrows (P++) (The bow can be obtained after Eastern and Me. She wears 2 more copies, then a Maple Longbow after you get the last one), Rika is wearing a Magical Sword, but it's on her back, Shion uses a sword that resembles the Outcast sword (which possibly is since she is capible of hitting the player 11900 of damage) and Satoshi is seen wearing a Stygium Warhammer and what appears to be, a Stygium Defender (p++). #Satoshi is alive and well in this series, though, like the regular Anime series, Satoshi is not seen and only mentioned breifly. He is then seen when you return refragmenting his mind with full memories. #Everyone has amnesia except Satoshi, so they can't remember where they originated from. #There is no Shrine God by the name of Oyashima-sama that curses anyone to leave the village, think about leaving, entering the village, etc. Though, there is a resembelance of Oyashima-sama in the Eastern Shrine to the north of the village. List of Characters Protagonists *Ak-Haranu *Mion (Deceased) *Keiichi (Deceased) *Rena (Deceased) *Satoshi *Rika *Satoko *Sagittare *Steve *Barylstyx (Deceased) *Akrisae (Deceased) *Silif (Deceased) *Idria Antagonists *Lucien *Shion (Deceased) *Bilrach (Deceased) *Necrolord (can turn good if you let him live, if not, Deceased) Quests *Ak-Haranu's Students *Say Goodnight Boss! *Spirit of Lu Bu (Related, but not really part of the series) *Eastern and Me *Final Destination Category:Quests Category:Quest Series Category:Rework